epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Bros vs Wright Bros/Rap Meanings
'Wright Bros (Wilbur Wright and Orville Wright):' We're the Wright brothers and there can't be no other. (The Wright brothers make their introduction. This is a pun on their name's pronunciation which is spoken as "right brothers": they're the "real deal" in history, as there are many famous Wrights, but only one noted pair of Wright brothers, making them unique.) We don't wanna cause trouble. Are you looking for your lover? (The Wright brothers don't wish to start a fight. They ask if the Mario Brothers are just looking for Princess Peach Toadstool, the damsel in distress and Mario's love interest who usually gets kidnapped in the Super Mario Bros game series.) 'Cause your princess is in our castle now! Yeah, she's gone. (The objective of most Mario games is to travel through the kingdom and rescue Princess Peach, but she is taken from castle to castle. As the Mario Bros make their way through these castles; however, they are usually met by a retainer who says, "Thank you Mario, but our princess is in another castle!" Here, the Wrights have Peach at home, and they took her away from the Mario Brothers.) We stayed up all night playing Donkey Kong. (NES players sometimes went on all-night gaming binges, presumably because they wanted to finish out a long or difficult game. Here, the Wright brothers "played Donkey Kong" with Peach, which could hint that they had her involved in role-playing sex. Donkey Kong is sometimes Mario's adversary, as he was in the original game that first featured Mario, "Donkey Kong". However, Mario was named Jumpman in the game, and the woman he was saving was named Pauline and not Peach, but it still had the same concept of saving and rescuing. It took some inspiration from the owner of a Seattle-area warehouse that Nintendo leased to call the character Mario.) Before us, people only used to fly in balloons. (Before the Wright brothers built the first airplane, the only way to fly was to use a hot-air balloon.) You think we're scared of two idiots addicted to shrooms? (Super Mushrooms are a common power-up in the Mario games which is collected for the Mario Bros to grow. Shrooms are also the common name of hallucinogenic drugs derived from mushrooms, and the Wright Brothers imply that the Mario Brothers are drug addicts for picking up these shrooms, and they're not intimidated by the way they act.) You shoulda woulda coulda come to lose an extra life. (The Wright brothers dare the Mario Bros. to tangle with them, for if they do, they will lose a life, as they're limited on how many lives they can have. In the games, the player starts with 3-5 extra lives and can add extras by collecting green-tinted 1-Up Mushrooms.) So just "dudda dudda dudda" back down in your pipe! (The Wright brothers also warn the Mario Bros. that they should retreat from the battle using a warp pipe to move underground, where the usual theme is put into words as "dudda-dudda-dudda".) 'Mario Bros (Mario and Luigi):' It's-a me, Mario! And Luigi, motha-*ping*! (The Mario Bros begin with their now-classic intro. Mario uses the phrase, first coined by his Nintendo voice actor, Charles Martinet, "It's-a me, Mario!" which is how he introduces himself in some of his games, most notably Super Mario 64. Luigi breaks in with coarse language, but is "bleeped" with the coin-collect ping from the game series.) Why don't youse get back in your biplane and make out with each other? (The first airplane the Wright Bros made was a biplane, a fixed-wing aircraft with two main wings stacked one above the other. Since the prefix "bi" (meaning "two") is also a contraction of "bisexual" (referring to a person who can be intimate with both genders at once), the Mario Bros imply that the Wright brothers are gay.) Look at these two! Their lives must've been horrible! (The Mario Brothers assume that the Wrights were frequently teased and picked on, as well as being no-life losers. Their reason is stated next.) Two dorky dudes named Wilbur and Orville! (The Wright Brothers are geeks with archaic and funny-sounding names, which is the reason the Mario Bros assumed they were dorks.) You spent all your time on one machine?! Sheesh! (When the Wrights started to make the biplane, they would focus on it for months and months, therefore spending most of their time on it.) If you wanted to fly, you shoulda just eaten this leaf! (In Super Mario Bros. 3, the Mario Bros can collect a leaf power-up, which gives them a raccoon-like appearance with the ability to fly after a running start. They're saying that the Wright brothers shouldn't have wasted their time on the biplane and just collect the leaf power-up instead.) You should eat something anyway! Look at you so skinny! (The creation of the biplane also gave the Wrights times when they would skip eating to focus on their plane, causing them to lose mass and weight. Mario and Luigi, being of Italian blood, are insulting the two in the same stereotypical way that Italian mothers and grandmothers might insult a relative or friend not getting "enough" to eat, which sometimes will have them serve more.) You might fly like a hawk, but you fight like a kitty! (The Mario Bros are saying that while the Wrights might be good at flying, their rapping skills are weak sauce. It is also a reference to the place where the biplane was tested successfully: Kitty Hawk, North Carolina.) 'Wright Bros:' We don't need to fight! We're the fathers of flight! (The Wrights, nicknamed "The Fathers of Flight" for being the inventors of the modern airplane, think battling is a waste of time. A subtle play on the "fight or flight" response triggered by adrenaline. In other words, the Wrights would prefer to flee by taking off in a plane.) Representing North Carolina! Aaaaaight! (Although born in Ohio, the Wright Bros called North Carolina home. "Aaaaaight!" is also the way some Carolina and Virginia folk pronounce "alright", rather than saying it normally. Coincidentally, Rhett and Link, the YouTube comedy duo who played the Wrights in this battle, come from North Carolina.) We'll be pressing all your buttons like we're the controller! (Video game console controllers like Nintendo's gamepads have buttons that are pressed on to make things happen, such as moving the player's character around. The term "pushing your buttons" means that you're irritating someone. The Wright Brothers are saying they will annoy the Mario Brothers, and they'll control them as if they were the player.) Conquer every level of your 2-D scroller! (2-D scrollers are the format of earlier Mario games, such as Super Mario Bros. The Wright Brothers are now saying they could beat every level of a Mario game.) You talk a lot of trash, but let me tell you something. (To talk trash about someone means that you're insulting them. The Wright Brothers say that even though the Mario Bros have been dissing the Wright Bros, they've got something of their own they want to say.) We're gonna beat you so fast, it's like we're holding down the B button! (In most 2D Mario games, holding the B Button makes you run faster, so the Wright Brothers are saying they'll defeat them quick like pressing down the button.) 'Mario Bros:' We're serving up an 8-bit fist! Made to order! (The Mario Bros say they are gonna punch the Wright brothers. The first few Mario games were 8-bit, so their punches are gonna be digitized. "Made to order" is usually a phrase that Italians like Mario and Luigi say at a pizza parlor, so they say their hits are served to be ready.) That'll knock you offa the back of your own stupid quarters! (The Wright Brothers are on the back of the 2001 North Carolina commemorative US quarter, and the 2002 Ohio quarter as well.. The Mario Bros. are saying that they'll hit the Wright Bros. so hard, they'll fly off of the quarters they appear on.) Like POW! How ya like me now?! (Punching someone or something generally makes a pow sound. In the Mario series, there is a POW block you could use to flip enemies on their backs or heads.) Spit flames out our mouths like our name was Bowser! (The Mario Brothers are saying they are giving the Wrights burns with their rhymes. Bowser is the main antagonist of the Mario franchise who breathes fire in many games he appears in.) You'll get pummeled! (The Mario Brothers use a Super Mushroom here to grow to their larger size. They say a basic taunt, saying that the Wright Brothers will get beaten down.) You'll wish you never stumbled out your little wind tunnel! (They are saying the Wright Brothers will regret challenging the Mario Brothers. A wind tunnel is a name for a place planes are held and tested.) We've been dropping ba-bombs since we started this song! (Dropping bombs means saying very surprising and unexpected things, or in the Mario Bros' case, bringing out blistering disses on the Wrights for the entire battle, yet in the games they hardly talk, and don't insult or threaten others. Bob-ombs are enemies in the Mario games that look like walking wind-up bombs with eyes. Bob-omb is incorrectly spelled in the lyrics of the battle, but the reference is obvious.) Sorry, Wright Brothers. This time, you chose wrong! (Again, a play on words about how Wright sounds like "right" which can mean correct, wrong is the opposite of right in that context. The Mario Brothers are saying that the Wright Bros weren't smart to challenge the Mario Bros.) [Brothers vs Wright Brothers Category:Season 2 Category:Rap Meanings Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Rhett McLaughlin Category:Link Neal